A Devine Delicacy
by Roselleoffthewallflower
Summary: In this story a female version of Edd, Eddna, is a "mob-boss' daughter who meets Kevin before she is tragically forbidden from contacting him for reasons of her safety. With boys n Eddy preventing the two from seeing eachother what is Kevin or Edd to do? Especially when all fails and Eddna becomes kidnapped? Sarah, Nat, Rave, Jimmy, Nana, Rolf, Ed, Eddy, Kankers, EddKevRev Johnny
1. Chapter 1

It was early, almost twelve in the evening, when Kevin, Nazz, and Nathan were out in the city streets of New York. It was summer and there was heat in the air, warming their skins. Around ten am Nazz had woken up, completed her morning routine and strolled outside. She walked all the way to Kevin and Nat's apartment and, after pulling out the key they'd given her, entered their home.

A night with a twenty four pack and an ounce of marijuana between two people proved to be overly effective. Neither of the two men were happy or comfortable to awake to a noisy blonde making a racket by smacking a wooden spoon against a pan. They'd jerked awake and obtained immediate awareness of their visitor. Kevin groaned and Nathan held his head before he forced himself into a more upright position and stumbled over to the kitchen of their sizeable loft apartment to grab himself and Kevin some pain relief.

Nazz's high-pitched tone grated on the redheads nerves and the thought of him getting up and going out for the day while having a hangover had him feeling dread. Kevin responded to Nazz that the ordeal could've been postponed until a later time and Nat stumbled back in the living room and plopped down four pills onto his blanketed lap.

Nazz rolled her eyes, the motion went undetected by Kevin who was held up trying to find a partially finished non-alcoholic drink to ease the pills down his throat. Nazz skidded into the kitchen in search of milk and something tasty to fulfill her current sweet-tooth craving. She threw open the fridge door humming an incoherent tune that was slightly off-beat.

From the living room the teal-haired asslover asked where it was that the blonde so desired to go and Kevin chimed in with the inquiry of why she'd like their company.

"As I already said, I thought it would be nice to go around town and shop together," Nazz replied as she reached for a piece of devil's food cake that was wrapped up on a plate in the back of the fridge behind various fruit.

"Eating sounds good," Kevin piped up, with his voice gruff, "I'm down to go as soon as my stomach settles."

"Yay," the former blonde cheerleader cheered happily before she set down her cake on one of the abstract countertops and went towards their cupboard in search of another breakfast snack.

Nat's voice sounded groggy as he said, "I could do some chinese," as a way of showing his overall agreement in the situation.

Nazz hummed as she collected two cherry poptarts and two crisp can of ginger ale from the fridge. She carried them into the living room and distributed each man a sealed wrapper containing the poptarts. They both thanked Nazz separately before she wandered back into the kitchen to finish off the slice of cake she'd earlier gathered.

Only a few minutes of time had passed before both boys had perked up quite a bit and we're talking to one another about Nathan's boyfriend-drama problems. Just as Nazz had guessed the poptarts had worked as a quick obsorber and had diluted their insides of the beer they'd carelessly chugged down the night prior. She walked into the kitchen, her high pony-tail swaying back and forth with each step she took, and sat down on the plush footstool that was in front of Nathan's armchair.

Sipping her milk as she listened closely to their conversation for an empty space in order to make coherent input Nazz heard Nathan confirm to Kevin that his and his regularly on and off boyfriend's relationship was currently on.

"I thought he dumped you two nights ago," Nazz stated after swallowing her chewed chocolate cake.

Nat's head flipped towards Nazz, "He said he was done but apparently he meant that he was done with the way I was acting; he's really tired of me getting grabby in public," Nat said and shrugged before leaning back on his chair and stretching out his legs. He moaned, pleased, and rubbed his back deeper into the back of the chair.

Kevin lightly frowned to show his discontent, "Guess that means I'll be hearing you two again.."

The weather was nice being that it was a clear and warm sunny day in June. There was a light breeze that was barely tangible blowing through the airs of the city and softly adding a little life to the trees. As for the weather there were no complaints.

With Nazz's and a few of their own shopping bags in hand Kevin and Nathan walked down a New York City street allowing Nazz to lead the way. They were on their way to purchase theirselves lunch after Nazz had sped into cute shop after cute shop buying item after item and throwing the bagged possessions into either man's arm before speeding away again.

Amused gold met suggestive moss Green. Nathan cracked a smile and the redhead nodded in agreement. Nathan readied a running stance and bolted to the left with Kevin soon tailing behind.

"Hey," Nazz called in exclamation before she rushed off after the dark leather jacket she'd caught only a mere glimpse of, "Come back here with my stuff! _Kevin!_ "

The three ran down three blocks into town, prior to that they jogged five more. Sweaty and a nearer black-out mode Nathan slowed down and the daywalker followed suit. Nazz was yet to be done, she slowed her jog and marched up to both men before ripping her bags out of their hands and promptly slapping each on the back.

"Ow," Nat and Kevin complained in unison with moany whines.

"Don't take my bags," Nazz firmly insisted with a smoldering glare from her sapphire blue eyes.

Nathan nodded before he checked the diamond encrusted watch hooked around his wrist and after pointed in the direction of a nice little cafe.

Everyone else commented that he had had a good idea and Kevin spoke up that it was especially good because he was starving and that particular establishment as far as he recalled sold burgers. As for the blonde who'd had exotic cuisine in mind the exercise had lead her to become hungry and she was willing to settle. She could always order out later, anyways. Nazz followed the redhead and the teal-haired man into the small cafe and reached out for a menu.

Kevin and Nat were eager to order their specials and Nazz had decided on garlic seafood soup with seasoned rice, lemon, and hot gunpowder green tea by the time they were the next people to be directly behind the cashier desk. Each individual ordered their meals from the quaint redheaded ginger cashier girl before standing off to the side.

Nathan was notorious for ordering his cheese burgers with ranch, siracha sauce and black olives. Kevin liked his burgers to be made in a more traditional fashion and opted to, as always, not make one change. After they were handed their meals atop of three stacked trays Nazz insisted that they spend their lunch period outside since it was such a preferable day. The two agreed since it was just a tad too noisy for the option of conversation within the building in which they stood and followed her out one by one.

The group sat down at one of the tables positioned outside of the cafe and started to prepare their meals for eating. Nat unwrapped his cheese burger and took a bite whilst Kevin unwrapped his own and took a generous bite of meaty goodness. What was in store for Nazz was slightly different; she removed the lid from her bowl of soup and then the lid from her container of seasoned rice before she picked up the spoon on her tray and scooped up some of the rice before holding it over the bowl of soup. Quickly, she lowered the spoon until she submerged it into the red-colored broth once beneath it and stirred in the spoonful of rice. She basically repeated the action several more times before she added in some of the red pepper sauce followed by half a lime to the broth and stirred the contents of the bowl round and round. Nazz dipped the spoon through the broth again after sipping some of her hot tea and after the meager maneuver of lifting the spoon from the soup the spoon emerged hindering some rice, a slender chunk of celery, a slice of yellow bell pepper, and a small slice of avacado from dropping into thin air.

As she entered the bites into her mouth beside her, to her right, something had clearly nabbed the redheads attention. Slowly, Nazz turned her neck to obtain a better look. All the blonde witnessed was a light lilac sweater, a brown, off-white, and green plaid skirt in a pair of mary-jane's all on a long, black haired female carrying a deep brown bag rush past. Whoever she was she had definitely caught her friend's eye and was swiftly moving from the area by rushing in between two stores.


	2. 2 Certainly A Mystery

Over the past two weeks, Kevin had seen short glimpses of the short running figure a handful of times. She always seemed to be wearing the same outfit, in reality her outfits were similar. He didn't know why he was interested, but he was. He wanted to introduce himself to her, talk to her, and find out why she was always moving from place to place so quickly. It would make him skeptical when he'd see her rushing away so suddenly. It seemed she really liked being around town, though. Sometimes, he'd find her standing outside of a shop somewhere, he'd even spotted her in China town on an occasion, just standing there and looking up into the sky or at a tree. When he'd first saw her smile it made him feel happy, he knew she must've liked nature.

On this fine day, the redhead was rounding a corner. He had spent the last four hours job-searching. When Nazz had graduated and had gotten into a University in New York as she had spent the past five years striving so hard to do her best friends Kevin and Nat had been eager to see her. After some talking and Nat agreeing that he'd prefer to live in a more useful town like New York over their boring little town of Peace Creek he talked to his mom. The actress joyfully agreed that the two could use the money on her account and rent a little place up north for themselves. Nazz was elated the day the boys had showed up for a visitation out of the blue.

Later, prior to spending a solid weekend mostly held up in a hotel room Nat and Kevin bought a bus ticket and traveled around the city looking for an apartment. The two found what they were looking for; a big two bedroom not many blocks away from the downtown area and grinning the two snapped it up and added their names to the lease. At 3,749 a month the apartment was a rather expensive one, but it was New York and that was likely to be expected. It had only been three months ago since they'd become New York residents and to be honest Kevin felt a bit blamable.

The redhead had filled out twenty job applications that morning and some into the evening before deciding he was at his limit. In front of him, a park of flowers was ahead. There was a small pond snaking through parts of what looked to be a Chinese Garden. Deciding he'd go sit there a while and listen to some music via his phone Kevin sped up and someone recognizable came into view.

There, occupying the bench of the park, was a petite, pale girl with dark black hair. It seemed as though she was in the middle of painting a picture, her graceful brush movements were something to be admired, possibly envied. Kevin couldn't tear his eyes from her. Walking more slowly now the redhead prepared himself for a confrontation.

"Hey, uh what's up," Kevin asked with his hand raised in the air.

The girl with black satin hair jumped before turning to him with a gasp, "You startled me," he heard her say as she stared up at him with navy orbs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. My names Kevin."

The girl smiled and the redhead couldn't stop himself from smiling back, "And I am Eddna, delighted to make your acquaintance."

She reached out a small, thin arm and the redhead was able to swear he felt a spark from her touch.

"Yeah, same here," the redhead replied before he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck.

The blue-eyed ravenette patted gently patted the wood of the bench, "You're welcome to seat yourself if you'd like," he heard her say.

"Alright, thanks," Kevin said before he lowered himself onto the bench beside the bag she'd carried all week.

"Would it be a bit too forward of myself to ask of your interests?"

"Eh, sure. I like sports, motorcycles, music, sightseeing..," Kevin answered before trailing off, feeling somewhat distant with himself.

He looked over to see her eyes brighter than they had been before. Eddna was smiling as she said, "I too have an interest of sightseeing, I also am delighted by reading, documentaries, acquiring a vast amount of knowledge on various subjects, painting, photography, and nature to name a few."

The two talked for almost half an hour more. The two learned alot about eachother, but Kevin mostly listened to her. He found out some of her preferences consisted of cleanliness, classical and Zen music, and that she liked quite a few instruments that she even taught herself to play. Eddna also let him know that she was a neat-freak, had a bit of OCD, was barely ever home, and that she really liked spending time viewing the night sky.

Kevin had told her about his friends, that he was not a local of the city and had recently relocated, and confession about the drama taking place in his life regularly due to the severely complicated relationship of his best friend. As she listened to some of the tales he'd explained she had uncontrollably burst out into a giggle. That's what made him able to witness the gap in the middle of her two front teeth. The redhead's cheeks became stained with a rosy color that went undetected by the dark-haired girl who definitely seemed to be the proper lady.

The more she talked the more formal and well-brought up he understood she was. She would sit with her hands in her lap and was very polite in her speech, she'd even apologized for laughing in a way so uncomposed. Not much of her appeared to relate to his wayward self and really it was something really quite lovely. Eddna, in his opinion, was splendid company.

When the sun began to set it was almost as if the ravenette's head had snapped in the direction of the glowing horizon. Wasting no time to momentarily allow the marvelous oranges, pinks, blues, and purples of the sky to captivate her she quickly turned back to face Kevin and confronted him with the information that she really must be going and how it had pleased her to have spent time with him.

She had appeared to be a little distressed as well as unnerved and he could clearly tell she was in a rush to return to wherever so he hurried his farewell and allowed her to dismiss herself after he offered her his cell phone number. She gratefully accepted before he watched her leave the area at a pretty swift rate.

" _Choice_ ," Kevin commented while he stared down at the number.

Kevin ambled away from the park the two were in and headed over to a bus stop. He knew 16 would take him home. He was only eight miles from where he resided. After arriving home he lead himself straight to Nat.

"I got to talk to that girl today," Kevin said, eyes still lit up from his and Eddna's confrontation.

Nat's head turned towards him, a big grin had spread across the teal-haired man's face, "So, you're going to be hitting that?"

Promptly, Kevin smacked his hand across his friend's cheek before yelling at him to never say anything of the sort about her again.

"Besides, she's way too ladylike, anyhow."

Nat rubbed his mistreated cheek in sorrow, "Ooohh? One of _those_ , huh," he asked with a smile and Kevin nodded, "They can get kind of annoying," he said with a slight frown as he lowered his raised hand through the air, "Does she like you?"

"Seemed that way, man."

"You _are_ going to see her again, right," the gold-eyed male asked as he picked up his plate of spaghetti and headed for the living room.

"I'll have to talk to her about that," Kevin replied before relaxing into the arm chair as if he was at a spa.

* * *

Stars were glistening in the sky and the air had already became cool by the time Eddna had reached her place of residence. She unhooked the key ring from her belt and, as quietly as she could, she stuck the appropriate key in the hole before unlocking the door. She gingerly stepped through her the hall of her home and maneuvered into her darkened living area as she headed for her upstairs bedroom. On her way through the living room a tall silhouette stopped her. Startled she made a noise out of fear while she jumped just a tad into the air.

"Relax," she heard a familiar voice with a bit of a sinister undertone whisper to her.

The figure moved from one place to the other and soon the dark room was lit. Her eyes widened a bit at the realization of her elder brother standing im front of her there.

"W-what are you," she started to question before she was interrupted.

"Where have you bothered going," he asked, cold ice blue eyes fixed on her, searching her every next move for an answer, "It's nothing like you to be lacking in punctuality, I know from past experience," he droned on, "And as you know misconduct is far from admirable," Eddmond scolded with a soft glare, "Father's been worried, he's sent _them_ after you a number of times."

Eddna stared up at him, a bit of fire in her eyes at the thought of her personal guards, "I mind not being able to go out on my own, as you know, so I've merely decided to elude them before I've distanced myself from the property."

Eddmond, her brother, raised a brow and crossed his arms, "Myself? I was only asking due to my curiosity. There is no need to take any sort of aggression towards me, that is quite immature of you. Not something of a lady, indeed. I do however know that you do have nerves."

Eddna sighed after avoiding her brother's eye contact, "You're hardly one to talk," she confessed what she'd composed within herself for quite a few years, "Your judgement is astute, as usual; it is the fact that I have been considerably agitated for some time. It has begun to wither me, honestly."

Eddmond nodded, "I feel for you, I do. Maybe you'd prefer to go out with Kevin and I one day rather than the "boyfriend" father hired to assist you?"

"Something to appreciate, I'm sure. I accept your generous offer," she told him after reminiscing that he'd never offered for her to tag along before, "Oh," she started, recalling the whole reason for the beginning of their act of communication, "I have just been out and about making few purchases and painting from time to time."

Eddmond nodded as he analyzed her mentioned behaviors, "I'll do you the favor of creating a diversion for you tomorrow, that'll make your tasks easier."

The dark-haired girl smiled softly, "A pleasure, thank you very much."


End file.
